


she's so dangerous

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: Amaya figures out where she fits between Sara and Kendra and all that good, good girl love. Hint: it's on her back.





	she's so dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I made the hawks temporary JSA members in the '41 to fit my narrative. fuck the canon. this is my canon now- and there's 100% more ff sex so like, who's universe would you rather live in?

“I see the way you look at us, you know,” Sara announces, and Amaya’s pretty sure the popsicle perched against her lower lip is what Sara’s having for breakfast. “When you think you’re being subtle about it.”

Amaya pretends that the egg she is frying is the most important egg in the world, mostly in the hopes Sara will take the hint.

It’s not a realistic hope, of course. But it’s still out there.

“Amaaaaya,” Sara says, popping the popsicle from her mouth. “I know you can hear me.”

“Who is us?” Amaya asks, watching the edges of the whites curl and burn in the pan. “You and-“

“Kendra, numpty,” Sara says.

Amaya lifts her spatula in question.

“A numpty is an absent minded person,” Sara says.

“Ah,” Amaya replies. “Okay.”

“You could come hang with us, you know,” Sara says. “I mean, at this point it’s kind of like, you’ve been on this team for so long and you haven’t had sex with Kendra? It feels like you’re missing a right of passage.”

“So ‘come hang’ means have sex with,” Amaya says. “Right.”

“I mean, sometimes we just play Mario Kart and sixty nine,” Sara says. “Not- Not at the same time. You can’t do those two things at the same time. Oh my God. Can you?”

Amaya flips her egg. “Sara, I’m terrible at Mario Kart.”

“Ha, yeah you are,” Sara says. “But for real. You, me, Kendra, some of Rip’s good good green stuff, let’s see what happens?”

“How does Raymond feel about you and Kendra?” Amaya asks. “Or Carter, for that matter?”

“Same way Rip feels about me and Kendra or how I feel about you and Nate,” Sara says. “It’s not complicated.”

“It feels complicated,” Amaya says.

“If it bothers you-“ Sara says.

“No, no- It’s not- Everyone else doing it doesn’t bother me. If anything, I’ve been feeling-“

“Left out?”

She turns off the stove, sliding her breakfast onto her plate. “A little.”

“The door’s open, Amaya,” Sara says. “If you need easing into it, I’ve got ten fingers and a whole lot of-“

“It’s not you,” Amaya says. “It’s not you, it’s not Nate, it’s-“ She picks up her plate, letting out a sigh. “I knew her.”

“Who?”

“Kendra,” Amaya says. “I met Kendra in 1941. And we were… close.”

“Oh,” Sara says. “Oh so I’m like- So I’m the third wheel, here.”

“Not exactly,” Amaya says. “We- It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because like you said, everyone loves her and she loves everyone, so if she doesn’t remember me it’s fine because I’m not Carter and-“

“Have you asked?” Sara says. “If she remembers you.”

“No,” Amaya says. “It’s very- It’s personal. If she doesn’t, I don’t want to upset her.”

“Yeah, I think you’re just worried that she does and doesn’t want you, which is bogus because um, she totally wants you.”

“But which me?” Amaya says. “The person she remembers or the person she just met?”

“Dunno,” Sara says. “Sorry, babe. Only one way for you to find that one out.”

Amaya watches Sara toss her popsicle stick into the sink, wipe her mouth on the back of her hand. “Did you want… actual breakfast?”

“What?” Sara asks. “No, that was great. Better than the leftover Diet Coke I had yesterday for breakfast, by far.” 

Amaya draws her lips into a line. “Sara-“

“And by the way,” Sara says. “We play Mario Kart around ten, usually.”

“At night?” Amaya asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Is that late for you, grandma?” Sara asks.

“You should just get more sleep, is all,” Amaya says.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Sara says. “Which I was, so like- Pretty much got that covered.”

“Could we play something else?” Amaya asks. “I really, really don’t like that one.”

“Show up and we’ll see,” Sara says.

“This isn’t a yes,” Amaya tells her.

“It’s not a no, either,” Sara says, and with a small mock-salute, she leaves the kitchen.

Amaya picks at her egg for a moment, and realizes she’s more anxious than she is hungry.

 

 

She does show up. Sometime past eleven pm, figuring that Kendra and Sara would’ve started late anyway.

That, she supposes, was her mistake.

The game glows in the background, backlighting Kendra’s hair like a halo, making her seem like a ghost, like an angel. 

And Amaya wonders if that’s why she’s standing in the doorway, in the dark, frozen- Because she’s awed. Maybe that’s part of it, but part of it also has to be the noises they’re making, those soft gasping moans from Kendra.

Sara’s hands are unmistakably clutching Kendra’s hips, rocking her up and down Sara’s lap. She must have… something on, something for Kendra to ride. “You’re so good, princess,” Sara whispers. “You take my cock so well, don’t you? You love having me in your pussy.”

“I love it,” Kendra repeats in a moan, tossing her head back. “I love it, I love you-“

One of Sara’s hands disappears from Kendra’s side, presumably to go between her prone, spread legs. “Your clit’s so swollen, princess. Does it feel good when I-“

Kendra cries out, and Amaya takes that as a yes.

“Who fucks you like I do?” Sara asks.

“No one,” Kendra whimpers.

“Who loves you like I do, princess?”

“No one!” Kendra repeats, desperately. “No one loves me like you, please please please-“

“Mm,” Sara says, softly. “Don’t think you mean it just yet, princess.” She’s grabbing Kendra’s hips again, slowing her pace. Even Amaya can feel how Kendra aches, and she’s hiding all the way across the room. “I don’t think you really,” Sara lifts her hips. “Feel how much I love you.”

“Please,” Kendra says. “I do, I do feel it, I love you so much please let me come please please-“

Amaya wonders how long they’ve been doing this, if Sara had ever had any intention of any video games being played, how long they waited to start fucking. She wonders if they’d mind her here, if she could join them, if she could be the one Kendra professed her love for. Or maybe the one on Sara’s lap, Kendra holding her, and the three of them could-

Kendra cries out again, writhing in Sara’s grasp. She could do what she wanted, she’s stronger than Sara, than any human, and she knows this and Amaya knows this but the fact that she lets herself be controlled like this is so appealing in so many ways, and Amaya’s finding it kind of hard to think right now. About anything. 

Sara leans forward, nipping at Kendra’s throat. Amaya shudders at Kendra’s soft whimpers, at the desperation laid beneath them.

Amaya has to go. She has to go, she’s soaking through her own pants and it’s embarrassing, they don’t know she’s there but she does and she’s watching them have sex and-

She backs away from the scene as quickly as she can, making it all the way back to her room before she puts her hand down her pants. 

 

 

Around 2 AM, she gets a ping on her phone. And it should be turned to silent, she supposes, but she forgets to do that, forgets she even has a cell phone fifty percent of the time, the things are so weird, really-

She catches sight of what’s on her screen and the air leaves her lungs.

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

like what you saw??? 

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

;) ;) ;)

 

Amaya is a slow texter, something the team teases her endlessly for- And this is the one instance that she wishes she wasn’t, wishes she could get an answer out quickly and succinctly. Her brain is moving as slowly as her thumbs on the touch screen.

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

Come hang with us?

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

Does Kendra know?

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

Do you want her to?

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

NO.

 

She considers throwing her phone across the room and calling it a night. At least in the 40s, Sara would’ve had to wait until the morning to embarrass her like this.

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

Why are you telling me this? I won’t say anything

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

Was trying to be sexy/funny??

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

Wait are you mad

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

I don’t know

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

Are you jealous???

 

Amaya doesn’t reply. Doesn’t know how to reply, doesn’t know how to put her thoughts into words and doesn’t know how to properly send those words to Sara.

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

Are you jealous of me or kendra?????

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

COME OVER AND HAVE SEX WITH US RN ILL LET U SURPRISE KENDRA AND EVERYTHING

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

Goodnight Sara.

 

She fiddles with her phone until she’s sure it’s on silent, and then very, very gently underhand tosses it across the room. Just in case.

 

  

It’s early afternoon by the time she bumps into Kendra. And part of Amaya always wonders where the bottom halves of Kendra’s shirts have gone. If Kendra would’ve worn something like that if it had been era-appropriate. She remembers Kendra as feminine, less provocative, but maybe her gauge for it is completely off and maybe-

“Amaya,” Kendra says, breaking up her thoughts. “Hey. I was looking for you.”

Amaya manages to say, “Oh?”

“Yeah, um-“ Kendra offers her a smile that Amaya recognizes as cautious, and that hurts more than reason should allow. “I was hoping we could… talk. Like, girl to girl?”

“Girl to girl?” Amaya repeats. “I mean. Yes, of course. Whatever you’d like.”

“Okay,” Kendra says, nodding to herself, gently taking Amaya by the arm and leading her down the hall. “I was just… wondering. If I’d done something to upset you? I know I came back kind of recently and sort of shifted everything on the team around again, and if I were you I’d probably be anxious as fuck about it, and-“

“What?” Amaya says, pausing mid-step.

“I just feel like you don’t-“ Kendra tilts her head. “Like me very much, and I just wanted to know how I could… fix it?”

Amaya opens and closes her mouth. “Kendra, I-“ She sucks in a breath. “I love you.”

Kendra drops her arm. “Oh. Well, that’s um- Nice, I think, you-“

“I’m sorry,” Amaya says. “I’m sorry, what I meant is- I. Loved you. Or at least, I felt very strongly about you. A long time ago. And you don’t remember and- Did Sara tell you I didn’t like you? Is this another one of her things?”

“Sara?” Kendra says, wrinkling her nose. “What does Sara have to do with- You knew me? Like… knew me, knew me?”

“I think so,” Amaya says. “If you’re implying what I’m pretty sure you’re implying, I just-“

“And I don’t-“ Kendra trails off, dropping her gaze to the floor. She rubs her hand against her hairline. “Shit. I am so sorry, Amaya.”

“No, no,” Amaya says. “It’s- Fine. Really.”

“I’d avoid me, too,” Kendra says. “Yeah.”

“I shouldn’t be,” Amaya says. “I just- Sara said- I like you. I do. And last night, you have to know-”

Kendra’s head shoots back up. “What?”

“Sara-“ Amaya gestures weakly. “Last night? She didn’t say you didn’t know, she just asked if I wanted you to know that I-“

Kendra’s gaze is impossible to wriggle out of. “You..?”

“I don’t know,” Amaya says. “I don’t know why I’m avoiding you if it’s so- Obvious, as Sara suggested. And I’m sure Carter’s noticed by now, too, and-“

“Hey,” Kendra says. “Hey. Anxious wreck to anxious wreck, it’s okay.”

Amaya pulls her lips into a line and nods, mostly to herself. “I think I need some air,” she says.

“We’re on a spaceship,” Kendra says.

Amaya backs away from her anyway, her heart thudding against her ribs. “I’ll figure it out,” she replies.

 

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

okay so kendra said i’ve ruined your life

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

which- unfair, i’ve ruined everyone’s life. ur not special

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

that’s a joke

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

for real please come hang with us it doesn’t even have to be sexual but us girls should stick together

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

please? my room? hot chocolate? kendra in tiny shorts????

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

How tiny?

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

by your old fashioned standards, they’re basically underwear

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

Okay. Are you guys going to- Do it?

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

do you want to do it with us? 

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

Sort of. I think so.

 

TEXT FROM: SARA LANCE

TO: ME

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

TEXT FROM: AMAYAZING

TO: ME

Please don’t do that.

 

 

Sara greets her with an already-filled mug of hot chocolate, the marshmallows small and brightly colored. The mug reads EXPO 1968 on it, and for a second that makes Amaya smile- The idea that they’ve spent their time stealing souvenirs in their spare time, that she’s been a part of this, that she wishes she and Kendra had been more of a part of it at the same time- 

“So this is where the magic happens,” Sara interjects.

Amaya realizes she’s been half-smiling down at her mug like an idiot. “What?”

“It was-“ Sara takes her by the arm and tugs her over the threshold. “It was this show that was on when Kendra and I were teenagers, where you’d see tours of famous peoples homes, and-“

“Sara watched it,” Kendra says. “I saw one episode, once.”

“Liar,” Sara says, decidedly releasing Amaya’s arm and finding a spot next to Kendra on the bed. 

“I still don’t-“ Amaya stands over them, mug held in both hands. “Know what you meant.”

Kendra and Sara look at each other, and then back up at her. “You want to sit down?” Kendra asks. “This is kind of a… slumber party. We could braid your hair?”

The ideas of their fingers in her hair makes Amaya clench her fingers tighter around her mug, in anxiety, in a desire that she can’t quite fully express. “You’d do that?”

“Sure,” Kendra says, tapping Amaya’s knee with her foot. The motion makes the fabric of her shorts ride up her leg, and Sara had been right- They’re tiny, and she’s got so much leg- “Amaya?”

She looks at Kendra and sees the kind friend in the hallway, and the woman she used to know, and the angel getting her brains fucked out last night on Rip’s favorite armchair. “How long do you guys usually do-“ She sucks on her lower lip. “You know, before you-“

“Okay, so someone came prepared,” Sara says, and Kendra smacks her arm. “Ow! I’m just saying!”

“I don’t want to pressure you,” Kendra says. 

“I’m not a nun,” Amaya says. “I feel like you two think I’m a pilgrim. Like that’s why I’m not doing this, and- I’m fun! I am. I have sex with other people all the time.”

“You’re very literal,” Sara says. “I’ll give you that.”

“I’m not literal,” Amaya says. “I’m just honest.”

“Ignore Sara,” Kendra says. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around before to tell you this soon. Ignore her. When she speaks, tune it out. You’re not going to miss anything.”

“You’re going to miss all the funny stuff, though,” Sara says.

“You’re missing nothing,” Kendra repeats, and she scoots back on the bed and pats the comforter. “Come on. We don’t bite.”

There’s a pause, and Kendra gives Sara a pointed look. She takes a long sip.

“No comment?” Kendra asks.

“I think we all know my brand well enough at this point,” Sara says.

“Jesus,” Kendra replies. 

“Oh, don’t bring him into this,” Sara says, as Amaya finally, decidedly sits between the two of them, resting her mug on her lap. “He’s not gonna want to know.”

“Then don’t say things that require his attention,” Kendra replies, and she casually puts her hand on Amaya’s back.

Without meaning to, Amaya lets out a small sigh of relief. “They didn’t used to make marshmallows this color,” she points out, staring into her cup. “I don’t really want to think about what went into them to make them look like this.”

“Well, you’re technically right,” Sara says. “But all our food is fabricated, so it’s probably… more dangerous?”

“Delightful,” Amaya says, shivering as Kendra runs her finger up her spine.

“Sorry,” Kendra says, pulling back her hand.

“No,” Amaya says. “It was- Nice. Relaxing.”

“Relaxing is good,” Sara says. “You’re kind of tightly wound.” 

“Or maybe you just stress me out,” Amaya says.

“Lucky I’m back then,” Kendra says, shifting onto her knees. She drapes her arm over Amaya’s shoulder. “I have a very soothing presence.”

Sara, thinking Kendra’s gesture is a staked claim and not just something like a kind, friendly touch, puts her hand on Amaya’s knee and says, “Then why is it so easy to get you all worked up?”

Kendra smacks her lips. “Well-“

“Amaya agrees with me,” Sara says. “She loves seeing you all worked up, actually.”

Kendra tilts her head. “What?”

Amaya takes a sip of her drink, and tries to figure out if the feeling in her stomach is anxiety or anticipation or if she’s developed a sudden lactose intolerance. 

“Oh, princess,” Sara says, now leaning half her body into Amaya’s space. “I think she wanted to be me, last night.”

“Oh,” Kendra says. “ _Oh.”_

“Yeah,” Sara says. “That’s what happens when you’re late, Amaya.”

Amaya decides it’s best to put the mug down somewhere it won’t break, passing it to Sara to be put on the desk. She folds her hands in her lap. “I don’t know if I wanted to be you,” Amaya says. “Or if I wanted to be Kendra, or something in between. Sorry I was late.”

“No one said you couldn’t have joined us,” Sara says. “Kendra would’ve gotten all embarrassed but wouldn’t have been able to stop because she never can when she gets like that, and-“

“Sara,” Kendra says, her mouth perhaps a little too close to Amaya’s ear. “Stoooop.”

“And now she’s getting embarrassed again,” Sara says. She’s teasing. “Which I wouldn’t even do if you didn’t get off on it, Kendra, so-“

Kendra rubs her thumb against the back of Amaya’s neck. “What would you have done?” 

“Hm?” Amaya asks, leaning back as Kendra starts to run her fingers through her hair. 

“If you’d approached us,” Kendra says, softly. “What would you have done?”

Amaya darts her tongue out against her lower lip. “Held you,” Amaya says. “Maybe played with you, a little.”

“Fun,” Sara says, walking her fingers along Amaya’s inner thigh. “But you probably would’ve made her come, and I really take pride in making her beg for it.”

“I know,” Amaya says, and Kendra’s hand has made it’s way to her jaw. “I heard.”

Kendra giggles, something small and kind of bashful. “Come here,” Kendra says, taking Amaya’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. “You said you love me?” 

“It was a slip of the tongue,” Amaya says. “I knew a Kendra I loved. I’m- Sorry.”

“No,” Kendra says, and Amaya’s sort of lost in her half-smile. “Don’t apologize.”

“Holy shit,” Sara says. “Get on with it.”

Amaya would make a face but Kendra kisses her, and she finds it hard to do anything but melt into it. She tells herself not to take note of similarities, differences, to not be obsessive. She just needs to remember to breathe- She realizes she’s been holding her breath.

“Fast enough, Sara?” Kendra asks, pulling back no more than a hair’s width from Amaya. 

Sara grabs Amaya by the shoulder, turning Amaya to face her. “You got a little lipstick,” Sara says, tugging her thumb along Amaya’s lower lip. “I like it.” 

“Well?” Amaya asks. 

Sara presses forward, rooting her hands in Amaya’s hair and kissing her like she’s been desperately waiting to do so- Maybe she has. She certainly kisses with enough movement, like holding her lips still would take some great effort. Amaya follows her lead well enough, or what she hopes is well enough, and it’s never really occurred to her that she would want to impress anyone like this. Not when she’d met Kendra, before, when she’d known her, but she wants so badly for this Kendra to like her, and for Sara to like her, and for them to _want_ her-

“I can practically hear you thinking,” Sara says. “Do you think I’m a bad kisser?”

“No,” Amaya says. “Do you think I’m… a bad kisser?”

“Not at all, babe,” Sara says, tapping Amaya on the chin. “Am I better than Kendra?”

Amaya sucks on her lower lip, turning her head to look at Kendra over her shoulder. “I don’t know, actually.”

Kendra smiles at her, sort of all knowing and sort of impressed. “Cute,” she says. “You going to try to test it out?”

“Maybe,” Amaya says. “Is that what you want?”

“What I want,” Kendra says, her hand reaching for Sara, her face too close to Amaya’s, a tangle that Amaya’s not sure she’ll ever get out of. “Is for you to relax, babygirl. No one is here to make you feel bad.”

It’s a twofold of emotion- The little shiver she gets at being called babygirl and the anxious pang that Kendra knows, that Kendra sees it, that Amaya is trying too hard and-

“Trust me,” Kendra says, running her finger over Amaya’s cheek.

“I do,” Amaya says, her eyes fluttering. “I do, I do-“

 

 

Sara slips her hand under Amaya’s shirt, splaying her hand against her stomach and pushing her down. “There we go,” Sara coos. “Just let us take care of you. That would be nice, right?”

Amaya stares up at them, her voice stuck somewhere firmly in her throat. She manages a nod.

Kendra shifts onto her stomach, lays down next to Amaya and rests her chin on her arms. “What do you want?” she asks, gently. “Do you want me to kiss you again?” She moves closer, like they’re in on a secret. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

Amaya lets out a small, frustrated gasp. 

“Do you want me to lick your clit?” Kendra says. “Do you want me to get you all over my mouth and for me stick my tongue inside you? Am I making you wet right now?”

“Yes,” Amaya says, brushing her nails against the sheets. “Very.”

“Can I touch you?” Kendra asks.

“Mm-hm,” Amaya says.

“Mind if I join?” Sara says, falling on Amaya’s other side. “I’d love to see what your pussy looks like, babygirl.”

“Oh,” Amaya says, mostly at the name.

Sara grins. “You like that nickname, don’t you?” she says. “Makes you feel small and taken care of. Doesn’t it?”

The astuteness of the statement isn’t lost on Amaya- It almost is, it’s so hard to think-

“You’re our babygirl,” Kendra says, and Amaya whimpers. “Aren’t you? All small and needy, right?” She traces her hand down Amaya’s stomach, pausing just beneath her navel. “Tell me what you want,” she says, adding a kiss against Amaya’s jaw. “Come on, baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Amaya leans towards Kendra’s voice, the warmth of her lips. She squirms against the bed, spreading her legs. “Touch me?” she asks. “Please?”

“Please,” Sara says, her hand finding its way up Amaya’s shirt. “Who told you that was my favorite word?”

She’s trembling, Amaya realizes, the anticipation literally, possibly killing her. “Kendra said it,” she says, softly. “Last night. She said it over and over and-“

Kendra kisses her again, tugging at her hair as hooks her leg over Amaya’s, her hip between Amaya’s thighs. “Do you want to feel like I felt?” Kendra asks.

Amaya tries to tilt her head up, tries to capture Kendra’s lips again, but her hand in Amaya’s hair keeps her firmly pinned beneath her. “Yes,” she says. And for effect, she adds, “Please.”

“How big do you like your toys, Amaya?” Sara asks, touching gently right below Amaya’s chest and pointedly no higher. “Because Kendra is-“ She flickers her gaze to Kendra, and giggles. “Let’s call her insatiable.” 

“You’re no better,” Kendra retorts.

At some point, though she doesn’t remember when, Amaya must’ve begun to quietly move against Kendra’s leg, just for something, some friction, something other than all the teasing they’re putting her through, she just wants to be touched so badly-

“Ah, ah,” Kendra says, pushing down her hand against Amaya’s lower belly. “Slow down, eager beaver.”

“Phrasing,” Sara says.

“Shut up,” Kendra replies.

“Come _on!_ ” Amaya whines, trying to push against their hands. “You’re both so _mean_! You said you’d have sex with me and all you’ve done is tease me and I want it so badly! My-“ She uselessly kicks her legs. “I’m so ready it hurts and you won’t touch me and I don’t know why and-“

“Shh,” Kendra coos, her hand moving to stroke Amaya’s hair. “It’s okay. We forgot. Okay? You’re new and you might not like to play like we do, not right away, and that is mean, I’m sorry-“

“It’s-“ Amaya trembles beneath them. “It’s okay, I don’t- I want to play like you do, I want it-“

Sara brushes her lips against Amaya’s temple. “What do you really want, babygirl?” she asks.

“I want Kendra to do what she said she would,” Amaya says, surprised at her quickness, her desperation. “I want her to-“

“You want to ride her face?” Sara asks.

“Yes,” Amaya manages, in a very small voice.

Sara glances up to Kendra, raising an eyebrow. “Princess?”

“Of course,” Kendra says, giving Amaya a quick kiss. “Of course I’ll do that. You want it so badly, don’t you? All wound up with no release. We’ve been so unfair. I’m going to make you feel so good. I’m going to take care of you.”

It’s something familiar, something she remembers hearing, even if this Kendra doesn’t remember saying it. It’s like a safety net, a comforting blanket being pulled over her shoulders. She lets out the breath she’d been holding, lifting her hips so Kendra can pull down her pants. 

 

 

“Hm,” Sara says, brushing her thumb against Amaya’s lower lip. “And what should I do to you?”

“I-“ Amaya shivers as Kendra strokes her inner thigh. “I don’t know?”

“You’re soaking, sweetie,” Kendra says, softly. She leaves goosebumps as her hand passes, brushing her thumb between Amaya’s legs. “Did you get all worked up?”

“Don’t let her tease you,” Sara fake-whispers, making sure Kendra can hear her. “She can get off on some light praise and an over-the-pants handy.”

“That’s a talent,” Kendra bristles.

Sara giggles, and Amaya finds herself kind of drifting, half thinking about Sara rubbing Kendra through her pants, maybe through those tight jeans Kendra likes to wear, and Kendra panting and whimpering and unable to stop herself, it must be so nice to be like that, to be able to just let go-

“Why not praise her?” Kendra asks. She moves down the bed, settling on her stomach between Amaya’s legs. “Everyone on this ship’s got a praise kink. Isn’t that right, my pretty girl?”

Amaya feels Sara shudder beside her. “Oh,” Amaya says. “You like that?”

“Sara likes all kinds of things,” Kendra says, moving Amaya’s leg over her shoulder. “You’ll learn.” 

“What do you like, Amaya?” Sara says. “Being tied up? Letting someone ride your face? Want me to tell you how I’m gonna fuck a baby in you?"

Amaya blinks up at Sara, feeling tears of frustration prick behind her eyes. “I- I-“

“Oh, babygirl,” Kendra sighs, parting Amaya’s lips with her two fingers, taking a lick between them. “You are so good.”

Amaya shudders from the contact. She manages a small whimper. “You used to-“ Kendra flicks her thumb against Amaya’s clit and she forgets her line of thought. “You used to- You used to do this, you’d invite me to your room and-“

“And?” Kendra asks. “I think I can figure it out, baby.” She nudges her lips against the softness of Amaya’s pussy, darting out her tongue before opening her mouth. It’s like how she kissed, the warmth of her mouth and her tongue pressing flat against Amaya’s clit. She makes it hard to think, hard to breathe- Amaya feels only with what’s between her legs and what’s between her legs is gushing with pleasure, making her beg and buck her hips. 

“Good girl,” Sara says, softly, offering Amaya her thumb. “Isn’t that nice? Is she fucking you with her tongue like she promised?”

Amaya sucks Sara’s thumb into her mouth, riding the tide of Kendra sucking on her pussy and swirling her tongue. She can’t answer Sara’s question- She doesn’t remember how. She’s faintly aware that Sara’s other hand is petting Kendra’s hair, egging her on. Kendra’s making her feel like her entire body is lit up, like the blood in her body is being pumped into her clit because it feels so good, so good, she arches her back, trying to further the sensation, Kendra’s head being held by her thighs.

She’d cry out but she’s still thumb-sucking, trying to keep Sara in her mouth because that’s what Sara wants. Kendra slides her thumb against her lower lip, pressing down hard, moving her tongue away to let her finger do the work. “There we go,” she says. “You’re so close. Come for me, babygirl.”

She’s helpless to do anything but obey the command, trying to turn her head away so they don’t see her face scrunch up. 

“No, no,” Sara says, pulling her thumb away. “Let’s see that pretty face.”

She gasps and cries out in quick succession, her voice giving way to something much higher sounding in the back of her throat. Her pussy pulses at Kendra’s touch, leaking onto her hands and onto the mattress and she comes wetly, messily, choking out apologies for getting all over the bed.

“Oh my God,” Amaya says, the sheets beneath her damp. “I didn’t mean to, I made a mess, I’m-“

“I am so glad one of us can do that regularly,” Sara says. “Kendra doesn’t half as much as I’d like her to.”

Kendra licks along Amaya’s slit, grinning up at her. “Well, we don’t know if it’s regularly,” she says. “We should see if she does it again.”

“Oh-“ Amaya says, Kendra spreading her legs as wide as she can and holding her like that, pinning her, as she covers Amaya with her mouth. “Oh my God, Kendra, I-“

Kendra had promised she’d do this- She had promised and she does, she does. Amaya swoons at the sensation, it’s too much right after the first one, Kendra fucking Amaya with her tongue. Amaya lets Kendra move her, lets her take every whine and moan Amaya manages to make. She sinks into it, the bliss of Kendra’s tongue in her, the absolute need she has for her to keep going and going and never stop. 

She’s not even sure if she’s stopped coming, if she’s still going, she knows she’s trembling against Kendra’s tongue, swollen and squishy and desperate.

“Mind if I join?” Sara asks.

“Huh?” Amaya manages, and somehow meets Sara’s gaze. “Yes, please, please, anything-“

Sara grins at her, kissing her forehead as she presses two fingers against Amaya’s clit. “You know what Kendra loves?”

Sara drags her fingers upwards, and Amaya screams.

“She loves to swallow,” Sara says. “You can ask anyone.”

Amaya curls and uncurls her toes, trying to breathe in. Out. In. It’s so hard, it feels too good, she can’t do anything but get fucked, she just wants to lay here and be fucked into oblivion. 

“Don’t you want to come in her mouth?” Sara asks. “Be a good girl and come in her mouth, just like before. You’re so messy, aren’t you? Our messy little babygirl.”

“Please,” Amaya says. “It’s too much, it’s- I’m-“ 

“No talking,” Sara coos, rubbing circles into Amaya’s clit as Kendra curls her tongue. “You gotta do this for us, babygirl. You have to come. You have to.”

“I have to,” Amaya repeats, shaking. “I have to come, I-“

She wrenches her eyes shut, feeling tears spill down the sides of her face in relief as she comes, still writhing against Kendra’s mouth. 

“That’s so good,” Sara says, stroking her hair. “And so quickly after the first one. Good job, babygirl.”

Amaya shivers, only faintly aware of her body, of how her hair is damp with sweat. 

“That was spectacular,” Kendra announces, letting Amaya rest her legs. She lays her head against Amaya’s thigh, stroking her fingers against Amaya’s quivering belly. “Didn’t that feel good?”

“Yes,” Amaya manages. She tries to curl up against Sara, listening to her laugh.

“We’re just getting started,” Sara says. “I haven’t even gotten out my toys yet.”

The idea of it makes Amaya feel woozy, weightless- The anticipation knots in her stomach again. “Oh, Sara-“

“And I think someone should really like, play with me right now,” Kendra says. “Because I am getting past that point of logic and right into all-sex Kendra territory.”

“But I love all-sex Kendra,” Sara says. “And that’s where you’re gonna end up anyway, so-“

“Let me touch you,” Amaya says, moving to sit up. “Please. God, I remember just licking you under the sheets and making you come, you had freckles on your thighs and-“

Kendra smiles at her, and Amaya is content to bask in the glow of it as Kendra undresses. 

“You know,” Kendra says. “Sara’s got freckles all over the place.”

Amaya licks her lips. “Can I see?”

“Oh, babygirl,” Sara says, and there’s something inherently filthy about the way she says it. “You only had to ask.

Sara and Kendra share a look, a conspiratory sort of glance, and Amaya finds the anxiety from before is gone- She knows, in that look, that they’re communicating something about her, but it has to be dirty and it has to be something they’re going to do to her, and honestly?

She’s pretty excited by the idea of what they could surprise her with.

“Um, guys?” Amaya says. “I’ll go down on both of you, but I only have one mouth. So who’s first?”

“She’s so selfless,” Sara croons.

“I know,” Kendra agrees. “Our selfless babygirl.”

Amaya beams, then, feeling the word well up in her chest. “Well?”

“Kendra,” Sara says. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for rekindling old flames.”

“So sweet,” Kendra remarks, and she shares a look with Amaya- Familiar, personal, and certain.

Amaya giggles, idly drifting her hand between her legs. “Don’t worry,” she says. “I remember what you like.”


End file.
